Soul Eater: The New Threat
by Zephyr's Revenge
Summary: This will be an occasional story, and it will need OC's from you guys. The form is in the first chapter. It is mainly OC based. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N So this is just a story to kick off my new account, new chapters uploaded every other day. I hope you guys like it! I need OCs!)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Weapon/Meister/Witch/ONE Kishin:**

**Student/Teacher:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Biography:**

**Weapon Appearance(if one):**

**(I need a lot in all of these! Details, details, details!)**


	2. Chapter 1: The DWMA: Jak and Ankh

**Alright, this is try two. I was disappointed with the first attempt at this story, and so I'll be editing it severely. For now, thanks for the OCs, give me more(XD but really) and stay alive! **

**Also, for those asking where I've been, I've had a shitload of exams, and what time I didn't spend studying I was sleeping. I'll be honest, I've been back since June 2nd, I just had no desire whatsoever to go back into writing this. I do now, so. That's good.**

**Also, main characters- Jak Sugi/Ankh Satsugin, Salem Cadwell, Lorelei Stone**

**Also, let me know whether or not I should do a Jak or Ankh POV. I can only do one, but for this chapter I'll do both.**

**Also, done with the alsos.**

**Ankh**

"Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. Blood for blood, we all have to die. It's just that your death will be more fear inducing and painful than most of them."

These were the words uttered, yet still almost a chant, by Crystal "Ankh" Satsugin as she stood over the body of a young man, who was mangled beyond recognition. Blood smeared his body, stab wounds, bruises, and slices covered his skin, especially his face, to be sure he wouldn't be identified.

Ankh stared at the blood on her hands and clothes and began to walk back to the dorm she shared with her Meister, Jak Sugi. At this time of the morning, he was fast asleep, so Ankh knew she had little to worry about with being caught. She knew that killing hadn't fixed the hole in her heart, yet she still felt great with every stab, every bruise, every slam into a wall. She smiled just thinking about it.

She walked into the dorm room, looking around. Sure enough, Jak was snoring loudly on his bed, sound asleep. The weapon creeped jnto the bathroom and grabbed a towel, hanging it up and then stripping. _I'm going to shower, _she thought. She turned on the water and stepped inside, washing the blood thoroughly off of her body.

After about twenty minutes in the shower, Ankh dried off and grabbed her iPod, plugging it in and putting the headphones over her head and turning on music to listen to. She walked past Jak's room and into hers, closing the door and starting to get dressed. She put on her headphones again as she walked out of the room. Jak was now awake, in the shower. Ankh sighed and sat at the table, knowing waiting for him wouldn't take long, he liked to be rushed.

Jak came out the room about 3 minutes later, full dressed. "

Hey Ankh. Sup?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Orientation at the DWMA, but that's it," Ankh replied as she stood. Jak's eyes widened in shock.

"That was today?" He asked, afraid.

Ankh smirked. "Who cares?"

**Jak**

The Meister's eyes widened.

"Let's go, let's go!" He shouted as he ran out the door. Oh no, late first day... Shit... He thought as he ran toward the DWMA, Ankh following close behind. He ran her through the doors and into Doctor Stein's class.

"Sorry we're late, Dr. Stein! I woke up late!" Jak said as he ran to find a seat.

"Yes, well, find a seat." Jak and Ankh nodded as they sat down at a row in the back of the class, Ankh listening to music and Jak listening to Stein.

"Oh, and young lady, take off your headphones." The green haired girl growled, but took off her headphones, listening to Stein. Eventually, Jak began to hear Stein as just some old guy droning on and on about something unimportant, so he spaced out, thinking about how great it will be when he finally gets his recognition.

The girls will be swooning, asking him for his his autograph, and the guys will watch, seeing the coolest guy they know. And as he walked through the streets, everyone said, "hey jackass. Pay attention." The boy finally snapped back into reality, seeing Ankh push him awake. "If I have to listen, so do you," she said as she nudged toward Doctor Stein. He was teaching them the history of how weapons were made, something the two had learned long ago, so the Blonde attempted to tune him out again.

"You have to listen," Ankh said. "You'll get in trouble."

"Who cares about trouble?" Jak said loudly, turning heads to him.

"You do. I do. Don't you want to stay at school?" The greenette asked.

"Not like you do," Jak said, turning away and attempting to drown out Stein again.

"Listen!" Stein said, and Jak snapped back, watching him again.

**Thanks for reading, my wonderful readers! Next chapter's Salem, up later today, and then Lorelei after him(also later today XD) hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review, and submit an OC if you like! Peace! Stay alive!**


End file.
